


Negan's daughter

by Daryldixon2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Negan has a 14 year old daughter who don't like his rules so she leaves the Saviors help Daryl out if the sanctuary with Dwight and Sherry's help, and help The Kingdom





	1. Chapter 1

Ava is the 14 year old daughter of The Saviors leader, Negan. She came to Daryl Dixon's cell.

"Come with me." Ava said. "Oh Sherry and Dwight you should thank as well. They're helping as well."  
"Who are you?" Daryl asked.  
"Ava." Ava said. "I'm Negan's daughter. I know he killed two of your friends. I'm sorry he did that. I'm leaving because of that. He don't know it. We won't go to Alexandria since he's there. We're going to the Kingdom. I didn't plan on being his daughter.

Daryl followed Ava to the motorcycle and she got into the car with Sherry. They all escaped and went on the road. They arrived to the Kingdom 2 days later. 

 

Meanwhile 

Negan arrived back to the Sanctuary and wanted alone time with his daughter. He doesn't know that she left. He's scared to let her out of the Sanctuary.

"Ava my baby." Negan said.

No answer.

"Ava." Negan said.

Fat Joey came in to tell him Ava's gone.

"Do you know where Ava is?" Negan said.   
"She left the Sanctuary alone." Joey said.  
"My baby walked off and left?" Negan said.  
"She needed to be alone on a run. So she left." Joey said.

Negan nodded and Joey left. Negan sat down and looked at a pic of Negan with a 3 year old Ava on his lap. 

Meanwhile

The group approached King Ezekiel, and Henry points a gun at Ava and Dwight.

"We don't want nothing from you." Ava said. "We don't want to be the Saviors anymore. That's why we are here."  
"You are?" Ezekiel said.  
"Negan's daughter Ava." Ava said.  
"And you are going against your fathers rules?" Ezekiel said. "Ava who's this man?"  
"Daryl Dixon." Ava said. "We helped him escape. We need him into hiding. That's why we are here. We are to safe him from my father. King Ezekiel I will help you defeat the Saviors if you help us keep Daryl safe and into hiding."  
"You will fight against your father?" King Ezekiel said.  
"Yes." Ava said.  
"Daryl will be hidden here." Ezekiel said. "And so will you all."  
"Thank you your majesty." Ava said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava checked out the Kingdom, and she found some clothes that Daryl will wear. She came back into the house that Ava, Daryl, Dwight, and Sherry are sharing together. She walked in, and handed Daryl his new clothes.

"Hey Ava?" Daryl said. "Dwight and Sherry? Thank you."  
"No problem." All said.

Daryl went in and showered. Ava saw a woman with short greyish hair. She came over to the door.

"Carol?" Daryl said.  
"Come in." Ava said.

Carol came in and pointed the gun at Ava.

"Hey I got him out." Ava said. "I'm not one of them anymore. And neither are these too."  
"You're father is?" Carol said.  
"Negan." Ava said. "I'm nothing like him. If I wanted to kill Daryl I would've done it by now. But I didn't. I will fight against the Saviors and so will they."  
"Ok." Carol said.

Ava was on her bed and Carol got to know her better and knew she was telling the truth. She's no villain like her father. The quite opposite. She's on the nice side. Ava is already part if Rick's group. Carol went to her bed, and they all had a lamp on. Morgan is also in the room. He heard what Ava said and he can trust her. 

"You Ava are a wonderful girl." Morgan said. "14 years old and going up against your father."  
"I'm sorry about Glenn and Abe." Ava said.   
"It's not your fault." Daryl said. "It's your fathers fault. Hey I have a daughter now. Will you be my daughter?"  
"Yes." Ava said.

They all fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan found the kingdom, and they're forced to let him in. Ava sees him and hides Daryl Dwight Sherry and of coarse her. Ava was peaking through a crack in the door. Negan comes in, and looked around. He looked at the door and then walked out. Ava had them stay in there. She looked out window.

"My baby." Negan said.  
"What do you want?" Ava said.  
"My baby." Negan smiled.  
"I can't." Ava said.   
"Why?" Negan said.  
"Because...you're the reason." Ava said. "You bully. You bash peoples heads in with that stupid bat. Mama won't be happy if she was still here and see you doing that. I left because of you."

Negan left, and went back to the sanctuary. Later, Rick Grimes came and Daryl told him not to hurt the three former saviors. They're here to help. They went to asz. Ava is part of them now. After Rick explained to the Alexandrians and they accepted them three.


End file.
